Autonomous vehicles are starting to become a commercial reality. Such vehicles can provide several advantages. For example, without driver error, fewer vehicle crashes may result, traffic may flow more efficiently, and congestion might therefore decrease. Vehicle occupants, particularly former drivers, can spend travel time engaged in other activities. And, fuel efficiency can be increased due to improved driving practices.
In addition, the mobility of the young, the elderly, and the disabled could increase using autonomous vehicles. Specifically, transportation of people to and from events and appointments often consumes much of a parent or caregiver's time, and such transportation is sometimes not possible as a result of time constraints. Manned taxis and other manned paid transportation modes can be expensive. But, the advent of autonomous vehicles may provide cost relief and thereby provide a more economical way to address the transportation needs of certain people, including the young, elderly or disabled, especially if their special emotional, security, and safety needs can be met.